halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Matthew Sabjoi
:* *Coalition of the New Earth Government|rank = * (2556-2564)|specialty = Hand-to-hand Combat|battles = * *Battle of June *Assassination of Sentinel *Battle of Sydney|status = Active (Imprisoned)}}Matthew Samuel Sabjoi ( : 86310-09476-MS) was a police officer in the city of on and served in the and the Post War Era. He enlisted with the in 2556 and was assigned to Fireteam Sentinel with Andrew Dallas, Logan Fhajad and Cassy Arnold. Later in mid 2557, Dallas and some members of Sentinel turned traitor and joined the Coalition of the New Earth Government. Early Years Born on the colony world of Thor, Matthew Sabjoi was the deceasdents of Polish Immigrants to the planet from a broke home. Though he was partially raised on Thor, he was taken off world and put up for adoption on Earth. When he was adopted, Matthew refused to use his new surname and stuck with his birth name of Sabjoi to honor his family. While growing up, Matthew noticed the violence in the city and the corruption in the streets and wouldn't stand for it. Matthew then signed up and joined the local police department at age 18. While on the police force, Matthew was easily able to clean up the streets in his old neighborhood and held the city greatly deal with gang violence inside the walls. In 2552, Matthew left Seattle for a business trip with his family to visit his cousins in . Human-Covenant War Battle of Earth When the Covenant came to Earth and attacked the city of New Mombasa, Sabjoi went to work and used his training to defend locals and guided his family to safety. Sabjoi then realized that he had to act faster and joined the NMPD in defending the city with UNSC forces. Sabjoi ran some evacuation operations and did assist one ODST squad in defending Highway 15 from Covenant ground units. However, once the city was forced to evacuate, he learned that his cousins and family died while being evacuated by naval troops. Seattle Missions While Matthew did return to Seattle, his family did not a thus he was forced to live alone yet again with no one to turn to. While at a pup one night, Matthew met and befriended an ODST named Andrew Dallas. The two would remain in contact with the other until the end of the war where both men would later join the Spartans. Spartan-IV Career After the end of the war, both Matthew joined the and joined Fireteam Sentinel with Logan Fhajad, Andrew Dallas and Cassy Arnold. Dallas was given the rank of leader of the team and was assigned to the Hammerstone for their missions. Battle of June Arriving on the surface of Luna, Fireteam Sentinel was tasked with the elimination of a small cell of insurrectionist. The team landed nearby a colony city of Riker and began their search. Eventually the spartans located the insurrectionist and found an entire base full of explosives and readying for battle. Dallas decided a charge would be necessary and so, he Sabjoi and Arnold all charged in with Fhajad giving them some support along a ridge line. Fhajad then joined the attack per Dallas' orders and soon the squad was surrounded and captured. Though the spartans were stripped of armor and weapons, they were able to escape thanks to both Fhajad and Dallas quick thinking. After the escape was made, the team recovered their armor and weapons and went to the motor pool and main armory. The team had placed dozens of explosives and other ways to destroy the machinery. As the spartans fled, they were persuade by dozens of insurrectionist until the charges went off and the base was destroyed. Afterwards, Dallas was removed as squad leader due to his terrible tactics and was replaced by Fhajad. Coalition of the New Earth Government Sometime in 2557, Dallas along with Sabjoi and Arnold came under Coalition propaganda and then agreed to join the organization. They got into contact with General Stewart and were accepted. The team was then assigned to take a mission in a Coalition planet where they would officially join. Assassination of Sentinel Once the team arrived on Agnes-5, they moved towards the capital in hopes of taking out whoever was in control at the time. Once the team entered the capital they noticed how it was abandoned and practically a ghost town. Once the team reached the capital building they were surrounding by both Connor Stewart, Patrick Irons and dozens of firing squads. As Fhajad readied his weapon to fire, Dallas gave the order and both Arnold and Sabjoi turned and attacked Fhajad. Once his shields were broken, Dallas explained himself and the actions of the team, then proceeded to kill Logan Fhajad and joined the Coalition of the New Earth Government. Battle for the Village Stationed on the cruiser, Star Lord, Dallas was sent into the space station known as the Village in hopes of capturing it for the Coalition by any means necessary. Dallas was sent in with a small group of Coalition soldiers and entered in Hanger Bay 5-A to reinforce the small group there already. As Dallas emerged out of his ship, he locked eyes with the leader of the UNSC in the area, took out his machete and went to work. He was able to kill several UNSC marines before locking eyes with the ODST. While they fought, Dallas placed charges all along the permitter of the room without the ODST known. Soon however, Dallas straggled and killed the ODST and detonated all the charges, destroying the hanger and crippling the station. By using his new mag-boots, Dallas watched as members of the the UNSC were pulled into space except one ODST. Before Dallas could kill him, a pelican carrying Sabjoi and Arnold came and picked him up. Afterwards, Dallas and his team went to the lower anti-grab projector and used a lower hatch to get back inside the station. Once inside, the spartans deactivated the stabilizers and escaped, watching the station fall to deep space and escape pods flee the area. Battle of Sydney Accompanying Patrick Irons to Sydney for "peace talks", Dallas and his squad along with dozens of other Coalition cover agents infiltrated local UNSC defenses and began a takeover from the inside. However, Dallas soon learned of a possible team willing to take him down and so, Dallas took to action. While driving down the highway, Guardian was engaged by SABER and a squad of Insurgents. Drake provided cover from the bridge above while Gordon and Greyson evacuated the civilians and engaged SABER. After being wounded by the ex spartan, Gordon went to cover while Greyson engaged SABER. After a brief fight, Greyson learned the identity of SABER, his long time high school enemy, Andrew Dallas. Drake tacked the rogue spartan and Gordon shot him but still Dallas was able to escape leaving Guardian confused and scarred. Avery Class Takeover A few hours later, Guardian met the other rogue spartans Matthew Sabjoi and Cassy Arnold and engaged them. Escaping, the rogues dropped some intel that three new Avery Class Heavy Cruisers was hijacked by the Coalition. Gathering targeting data, the Coalition planned to attacked and kill all of Sydney. Luckily, ONI had a contingency plan, using codes to have the auto turrets change targets from the city to the other ships. The spartans of Guardian were sent to stop the cruisers by using the codes and kill all insurrectionist on board and arrest the rogue spartans. Todd and Drake boarded the UNSC Thoraces, Gordon the UNSC New Century and Greyson the UNSC Avery. Three V. Four Drake and Todd were successful but were engaged by a large insurrectionist group led by Sabjoi, who Drake engaged in a fist fight but was beaten. After Drake was on the ground Todd used her Sangheili training and knocked out Sabjoi. Gordon was also successful but as she exited the control hub, she was attacked by Arnold who used a prototype Human Energy Sword designed by ONI. Entering the control hub. Greyson was also attacked by Dallas who also wielded an Sword, and thus Greyson pulled out an electric baton and the two began to duel. After and intense fight, Greyson was able to replace the targeting data with the codes and shoved Dallas into the waters below. The ships began to fire upon each other killing several insurgents but luckily, Gordon was also able to kill Arnold by stabbing her in the thought after an equally intense duel. Finale The ships were brought back to the ground below and the surviving Insurgents were arrested along with Sabjoi. After interrogating the rogue spartan, he relieved that their was a complex on Luna holding his CO, Colonel John Fenix and thus Guardian was redeployed. Imprisonment After the Battle of Sydney, Matthew was arrested and placed in a maximum security complex and awaited trail and judgment for his crimes. While in the complex, he was attacked by other inmates who despised the Coalition. Though he was attacked, he was able to withstand the attacks and beat the inmates back into a pulp. While there, he was also interrogated by UNSC personnel and was tortured for answers as well, though he relieved nothing. Sabjoi was then sentenced to life in prison and thus continues to serve his sentence to this day. Psych-Interviews Personality Matthew Sabjoi has been described as cocky, self-entitled and all around a piece of human garbage and was very similar to Andrew Dallas. He was known for being a bit less sadistic than Dallas, yet he was always as ruthless and his hate towards the UNSC for the failures of protection. He was known for being an amazing hit-man and assassin and thus was known for being a bit of a strong-silent type. Despite his strong silent type appearance, Sabjoi was known for being a loud mouth and egotistical. Physical Appearance Matthew Sabjoi has been described as having a rugged and charred face with a bit of slender. He had long black hair and a small beard with low cheekbones. Sabjoi also wore black eye paint while he had no helmet or face plate. Sabjoi was known for his material-arts training from a young age and for wearing a silver glove during missions. Matthew was known for his physical upper body build and for his durability. He could run for miles on end and was known for his ability to take hits through walls and walk them off. He was also known for his hand-to-hand combat skills and abilities and could easily take down Christopher Drake, but was defeated by Todd, due to her Sangheili training. Relationships Fireteam Sentinel Logan Fhajad Sabjoi was known to hate Fhajad for talking down to him and treating Matthew like a subordinate than an equal. Andrew Dallas Dallas was a loyal and trustworthy for friend for Matthew. Matthew respected Dallas and in returned, Matthew was giving the title of Dallas first lieutenant. Cassy Arnold Though the two initially were known to bug the other and bicker at each other, the two remained loyal allies to one another. Though while Sabjoi always thought he was higher rank, Arnold only let him think that as she was the main brains of the team. Fireteam Guardian Christopher Drake The two had little interact, but still tension and hatred flows through the both of them for the other greatly. Emily Todd The two also had little interact, but still tension and hatred flows through the both of them for the other greatly. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Drones: 20 Brutes: 52 Jackals: 102 Grunts: 136 Humans: 320 Total Kills; 630 Kills (2552-2564)Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:Coalition of the New Earth Government Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:BEN THE BESTverse Villains